


Abandoned Works

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BloodClan (Warriors), Character Death, Gen, One Shot Collection, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Stillbirth, Swearing, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: A collection of works I've abandoned for one reason or another. Will add on as I find them. Feel free to take and rewrite them as you please. Just notify me before and give me credit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Voided of Power

_Title: Voided of Power_

_Summary: When Xisuma gets transported to a new world, he struggles to adapt while a new friend tries their best to help out_

_plot: basically, X was gonna be without power and so was Poochen and they were gonna fight Herobrine to get their powers back._

_Notes: This is what majorly inspired (Dis)Trust. I prefer that over this, tbh_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun slowly rose over the trees as shafts of light pierced through the thick canopy. Xisuma groaned and shifted himself before sharp pains woke him up. He groggily looked around and saw a giant hole in the leaves of the roofed forest. Did he crash here? How did he even get here?

He slowly sat up and found himself sitting in shallow water. Thank god he had his helmet- Xisuma froze as he rubbed his eyes and realized that his helmet was gone. Worried, the lead hermit hopped up and began looking for it; he kept having to stop to catch his breath due to the sheer amount of pain he was in. Once he coughed up a bit of blood, he decided rest was more important than his helmet. After all, his wristband could do the basic admin work while he had his helmet off; his helmet actually wasn’t as advanced as his laptop but it did great for stuff he needed to do away from the base.

Xisuma couldn’t help but notice the fish swimming in the pond, which had small patches of soul sand in it and manmade lighting. He didn’t recognize this part of the server. He spotted what seemed to be a home hidden amongst the thick canopy and waded through the water towards it. “O-ouch… I need a r-regen potion…” He muttered to himself.

By the time he reached the door, he was almost sobbing from the sheer agony he was in. Wanting nothing more now than to set his spawn, he somehow managed to slide in and collapse on the single bed. As the world faded to black, he heard his communicator beep and read out a message he hadn’t heard in a long time.

_ “All players must sleep in a bed to pass the night.” _

Too tired to actually care, the admin just let himself sleep. Whoever else was with him wouldn’t mind too much, right? They were probably off mining somewhere. 

*****

Xisuma slowly got up from bed, groaning at his pain returning. He needed food. While his body did slowly reheal itself like many others did, food always helped speed up the process. He spotted a chest and opened it to find cooked steak. “Just what I needed…” He muttered as he grabbed a few pieces and ate it.

Once he was sure that he was healed, Xisuma went searching for his helmet again. While he didn’t want to ruin this build, he began to grow worried that it had gotten lost when he crashed. What made him crash, anyways? Looking up to the hole in the canopy, he tried to focus on what he assumed was a voice.

“I swear to fucking god! Life just wants to keep hitting me, huh?! Where the fuck is my mask?!” Xisuma took a few steps back when he saw a shadow approaching the hole before whoever had been talking fell and landed with a splash. “MOTHERFUCKER”

Xisuma was curious about this new person. They certainly weren’t like any other creature he had seen. They had the mouth of a dog, ears of a rabbit, claws of a parrot, and tail of a cat. Of course, these were all based off of mobs he knew and therefore somewhat inaccurate. A more fitting description would work.

They were about 5’2’ in height and, if he had to guess, maybe 150-170 lbs? Xisuma was never good at guessing weight because many people he met had armor on. Their ears rose from the top of their head and were about 6” tall; they were the same color as their hair and tail: brown. Speaking of their tail, it was about 1’-1 ½’ long, slim, and barely covered in thin fur. Their hands and feet had small claws that seemed to be unable to retract. Their skin was pale but most of it was covered by a gray hoodie and dirty jeans.

“Ugh. First I fucking lose my mask and now i’m soaked!” They stood up and spotted Xisuma, face turning red in embarrassment. “Aaaand someone’s here… Great.” They laid face first into the water. “I wanna fucking die…” They bubbled out.

“Uhm… Are you okay?” He chuckled. “Get up, come on…” He waded into the pond and picked them up. They were surprisingly light. “You okay?”

“Yes and no? I was attacked and had my mask stolen…” They seemed to realize that their face was exposed, their blue eyes filled with panic. They quickly flipped up their hood, splashing water onto Xisuma. “Yeah. Don’t look at my face. It’s ugly as hell.”

“It’s not? It’s… unique!” Xisuma smiled and held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go rest.” The visitor followed Xisuma to the exit of the canopy. “So, who are you? I’m Xisumavoid.”

“...Poochen,” They muttered. “Uh… Not sure if it matters but I use he/him pronouns. Sometimes they/them?”

Xisuma paused. He wasn’t used to someone like this. “Uh… I use he/him pronouns…” He awkwardly chuckled. “So, Poochen…”

They began walking along a grass path towards a mountain. “What are you? You’re like a mix of mobs.”

“Shapeshifter. You?” They took off their hoodie and shook some water from it as they walked. 

“Human, though I’ve met a few different races. Two of them are creepers, one’s a zombie, and… I don’t even fully understand what TFC is!” He laughed. “You’re not weird but I’ve never met a shapeshifter before.”

They walked down a staircase leading into a hole in the mountain. “Yeah. Not too common. The ones that are still alive tend to hide. Nothing bad happened. Just interbreeding made the ‘pure’ ones eventually grow rare.” Xisuma fell behind as Poochen walked into the valley.

“Pure ones?” That did not sound good. 


	2. Warriors: Abandonment

_Title: Warriors: Abandonment_

_Summary: When 4 kits are told that they have great destinty before them, all four become determined to show that destiny is what you make it!_

_Plot: I... don't know?_

_Note: Lots of these are from rps oof_

* * *

**Prologue**

Waves gently splashed against the shore of the lake. A cat with starry fur sat upon the island in the middle of the lake, waving her tail. Her pelt was a pale gray with stripes in a vague flame like pattern, her paws being spared from this due to their white nature. She looked up to the moon, her amber eyes glowing in the night; it was only a few days until the next gathering.

She jumped when a large gray tom floated down from the sky and landed nimbly. “Thought I’d find you here, Flamestar.” He purred and sat next to her. She was dwarfed by his size, which was comparable to a small wild cat. “As your brother, I must ask what is wrong.”

Flamestar chuckled and waved her tail, dipping it in the water. “You’ve always been so observant, Sootfur. Maybe those big ears and large eyes simply make you better at detecting stuff?” She gently headbutt her brother’s shoulder. “You giant furball…” She fluffed out her fur and leaned down to lick her chest.

“Still didn’t answer me,” Sootfur pointed out. He watched his sister freeze and laughed. “Yeah. Thought you could distract me, hm?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll spill the voles.” Flamestar stood up and looked to the stars. “New life will breathe new life into the clan until we are changed forever…” She muttered before looking to her brother. “What if the kits don’t want to be leader? I mean… We’re not even sure if one will make it!” She looked to the ground and laid down, resting her head on her paws. “I wasn’t ready to be leader. Prophecies are… weird. They give us no choice in our life…”

Sootfur laid next to his sister, his paws oddly small for his size. “I understand. Getting 9 lives drove you to madness. But Squirrelstar needs us to do this. We’re in charge of Windclan’s kit, after all. Owlstare is Thunderclan’s helper, Redreed is Riverclan’s, and Minkfur is Shadowclan’s… We’d have to get all of them on our side to change anything.”

Flamestar jumped up. “That’s it! Sootfur, if you can convince Redreed and Minkfur, I’ll go after Owlstar. Starclan knows he’s stubborn and, as a Starclan cat, I can say that with full confidence.” She mrreowed. “I’ll see you at the full moon!” she raced away back to the stars, leaving her brother alone.

He chuckled before following his sister. “Flamestar… What mousebrained ideas do you have now?” He made his way to do as she wished, however.

**********

Kudzukit whined and mewed softly as he buried his face into his mother’s belly. Was this his mom? Her scent was weird. He opened his eyes at a soft, white glow coming into the nursery. A star furred cat was standing near him. The starry tom purred and leaned down to the small kit. “Hello, Kudzukit.”

“Who are you?” He mewed out. 

“I’m the Starclan cat, Sootfur.” Sootfur sat down. Kudzukit looked to the pale ginger she cat next to him.

“Why are you here, Sootfur? Are you taking my momma?”

“No. I’m here to tell you that, no matter what anyone says, you are you. You will have your own dreams. You will have your own ambitions. Follow them.” He licked Kudzukit’s head, mrreowing as the kit squeaked. “Go back to bed, now. You have an eventful life ahead of you.”

**********

Owlstare watched the small, black kit leap around in the rain. He looked to the dark tabby molly laying inside of a cardboard box; her breathing was ragged and mucus dripped from her nose and mouth. “Mommy! Watch!” He leaped onto a leaf and rolled with it. “Mommy!”

Owlstare hated having to do this. He made himself known to the small kit. The kit gasped and widened his eyes at the tom’s pale amber eyes. “You’re pretty!” He waddled over to the Starclan cat.

“Kit, I don’t have much time to talk. I’m Owlstare, former medicine cat of Skyclan, then Windclan. That’s besides the point. Your mother is dying and you need someone to help you. But, before I do this, just know that destiny is a mouse brained idea that always leads to pain.” He pushed the kit into the stream near his home and watched him get carried away. “I give you my power, dear kit. Use it to survive.” Owlstare’s large eyes glowed white before he disappeared in a flurry of stars.

**********

A pale cream kitten whimpered at the rain soaking her pelt. She had been found by strange cats after rogues killed her mom. She yawned and laid down, her nose irritated at the smell of herbs. The tom who she had heard was called a medicine cat was taking care of her. She closed her eyes.

“Hi, little Bird!” Bird opened her eyes and looked up. She was in a clearing surrounded by stars. A red tabby tom with stars in his fur purred. “Sorry for scaring you. I’m here to deliver a message.”

“A message?” She was so confused but opted to keep quiet for now.

The tom laughed at her confused look. “Ask all of the questions you have first.”

Bird didn’t take time to think it over. She just spilled out her questions. “Who are you? Why do you have stars in your fur? Why are you here? Am I dead?”

“I am Redreed, former warrior of Riverclan. I died long ago and rose to Starclan. I am here to deliver a message and, no, you’re not dead.” He gave her head a lick. “A former leader has told me that you are destined for greatness, but sometimes that greatness is what you make it.” He stepped back and faded away into small stars.

**********

Deadkit whined softly as she lay alone in the medicine den. Her mother had grown to despise her thanks to her siblings- Flowerkit and Shadekit- passing away. The medicine cat walked in and sat down. Normally, Deadkit would ignore this. This was her den too. At least until she became an apprentice. But something seemed off.

“Deadkit…” The cat’s voice echoed as their eyes glowed bright. “I have received a sign from Starclan. You are destined to lead your clan…”

A soft voice spoke up next to Deadkit and she noticed a long furred, brown molly with stars in her fur sitting next to her. “Don’t listen ta tat mess, mousebrain! Ya do wat ya want, kay? Destiny is a damned lie.” She got up and walked out of the den, fading away and leaving only stardust.

Deadkit slowly blinked and wondered if any other kits got the same news. She watched her medicine cat collapse and pant heavily while he gathered himself. He looked to her and dragged himself to bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the moss.

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

**Leader:** Sparkstar- ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Moonpounce- Pale grey molly with hazel eyes

**Medicine cat:** Flowersong- Pale cream molly with blue eyes (Apprentice, Bramblebite)

**Camp Guards:**

Jaggedclaw- Large gray tom with amber eyes

Tatteredfeather- Heavily scarred molly with most notable scar across throat, is mute

Whiteblaze- Pale grey tom with dark marks in a shape similar to fire

Croweyes- Dark tabby tom with large, dark amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Eaglestorm- Brown molly with light markings along her back

Spottedwing- Tortiseshell tom with extra skin around his back

Ivypatch- Ginger spotted tom with green eyes

Copperspot- Golden-brown molly with amber eyes and spots along back

Leappounce- Longlegged brown tom with endless energy

**Queens:**

Cinderglow- Gray molly with lighter flecks, mother to Oakkit and foster mother to Flowkit

Asheye- Gray tom with one missing eye

**Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw- Dark brown molly with green eyes

Alderpaw- Dark ginger tabby tom

Brightpaw- Pale cream molly with amber eyes and black ear tips

Bramblebite- Brown and red tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Mosslight- pale ginger tom with clouded eyes


	3. Python's Promise

_Title: Python's Promise_

_Summary: When Pthon begins to feel lonely in his world, he wishes for some company. Someone to understand him. He gets that in the form of a child!_

_Plot: Basically, Python raises a kid and works on his mental health_

_Notes: This inspired emerald and some of Secrets!_

* * *

**Year 0**

Python normally wasn’t a man to make deals. He normally did not allow others into his world simply because he liked the idea of having the control when he wanted it. He was, by no means, a controlling man, but his anxiety always wanted him in control. Lately, the mental illness had been screaming for him to rush back to Hermitcraft and be surrounded by others, but he knew that would make him have a panic attack.

Today had been very exhausting for him. He managed to drag out his communicator and contact Zedaph, his old roommate back on Hermitcraft. 1.14 had brought excitement for everyone but Python felt left out. He loved people but he hated being around them. He wanted just one person to share his world with. One person who could understand how he was with his mental illness.

It was late and the groans of zombies filled the area outside of Floral Valley. Python laid back and text Zedaph one last time for the night. “I don’t know what time it is for you, but it’s late here. Goodnight.” He turned off his device and covered himself up with his blanket, drifting off into sleep.

**********

_ Python opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in darkness. He took a few shakey steps forward to test the ground. It was there. “Hello? Anybody there?” _

_ The landscape shifted and made him tumble to the ground. “Ouch! Hey! I’m in here!” He stood up and saw a figure in the distance. They made their way to him. Whoever they were, they wore a gray hoodie and some torn jeans. Their hood covered their head completely, thus masking out any facial features. _

_ “Sorry about that. I’m expecting a little bundle and poor little thing likes to try to shift the world before me.” They gestured to the flowery field around them. “This is my world but I guess I have to share it in a few months…” Their voice was laced with worry and sorrow. _

_ “I doubt it’ll be that bad, right?” Python timidly asked. His anxiety was flaring up in a new place. “I mean, you’ll have someone!” _

_ The figure grew quiet. “...Well…” They almost whispered. “I didn’t even know I could get pregnant. I had a brief fling with a man I met and he left before I knew I was carrying his child.” _

_ “You talk like you loved him…” Python pointed out, realizing it may have been a mistake a moment too late. The figure only chuckled. _

_ “Yeah. I think I did. Love is a funny, funny thing. Even if you think you’re never going to, as long as you have the capabilities to, you will one day.” They flexed their pale, clawed hands. “I do love him. I still do. But he had his life and I have mine.” _

_ “Well, why don’t I help out? Being a single parent is hard.” He froze and cursed himself at his offer. There was no way he could care for a kid while his anxiety was bad enough to make him avoid everyone! “I-I… i… mean… Well…” He stammered but the figure stopped him by raising a hand. _

_ “Stop. I know, impulse offer. I’m not exactly the best mentally so sometimes these things slip out.” They waved their hand in a U motion and the world shifted to a home. It had dark green carpet and beige walls with an older paint underneath the new layer, which was peeling away. The ceiling could best be described as rough foam, in a popcorn style. “Welcome to my home. Well, one of them.” _

_ They gestured for Python to sit on an old, ugly brown couch with a plaid pattern on it. Python hesitated but did so, flinching when they sat next to him. “This was my childhood home. Not the best. Didn’t have the best life. We moved a lot but this was one home we stayed longer in. Of course, I didn’t bring you here to hear me whine about how my dad was an abusive son of a bitch. I wanted you to stop and look at your offer.” _

_ “My offer? To help?” _

_ “Yes, but there’s a thing. I’m a god but I’m not strong enough to care for a kid while doing my job. If you’d think about it and if I helped you prepare, could you adopt my child? I want her to have the best life possible and, while I’m pretty dull, I can see a good person when they’re in front of me.” _

_ Python blinked and began debating this. It was so… sudden. He barely knew this god and they wanted him to care for their kid! Honestly, he needed a few days. “Listen, I just need a few days to think this over. I don’t know if you can contact me through dreams again but I’m pretty sure it’s possible. Can we just… talk again later?” He smiled and the figure nodded. _

_ “Sure can. By the way, name’s Poochen.” _

_ “Python.” _

_ ********** _

Python hummed softly as he lit up Floral Valley fully. While he was normally good at this, he wanted to make 100% sure mobs couldn’t spawn in it. Poochen sat nearby, their belly large at 8 months. He had agreed to help take care of who they named Floral. Well, Floral if girl and Olympus if boy. It only seemed right to name the child after parts of Python’s World. 

Python looked to Poochen as they basked in the sun. Both had grown close over the past 4 months, though Python could never say that he loved them romantically. More like they were family. He sighed and looked back to his lighting job, wondering if anyone would tell their story of how they got to be close or if Poochen was going to shrug it off. He knew he wanted it told.

“It’s nice outside,” Poochen commented mindlessly. They had been scatterbrained lately and often made small talk to ground themselves. “Any idea when the next storm is going to be?”

“Nope. But I’ll help you inside if it does start to rain.” Python chirped happily and walked to the other. “Besides, we’re family now. I am, after all, going to be a dad!” He had come to call himself Floral’s/Olympus’s father because the actual one was not present. Nothing against the biological father. He just had no idea he was one.

“Python, I just wanted to say again that I really appreciate what you’re doing. When our kid is born, I have to go but I promise I’ll try my best to visit! It’s just… duty calls and I didn’t mean to get knocked up.” They waved their tail, most of their appearance still hidden. They didn’t like how they looked, according to what Python was told.

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry! I’m excited!” He grinned and observed the sun setting. “Another day’s work is done! Let’s go to bed!” He hopped up and helped his friend up, letting them lean on him as they walked inside.

“...Thank you. Really.”

“Poochen, stop. No need to say thank you because… well, you’re family to me. And family isn’t blood!” He smiled and pat Poochen, letting them curl up and go to bed. “Goodnight, Poochen.”

**Year 1**

The birth of Floral had been hell on Poochen. They had been ill prepared and it took a heavy mental tax on them. But, they had given her to Python and he had been caring for her. Python, who was trying his best to be a father, had built an addition to his Floral Valley base. It was small and came in the form of a second floor. 

Right now, Floral was sleeping soundly in her bed upstairs while Python crafted bread from wheat. He had most of his time taken up by the new bundle so any downtime was spent being productive. While he hated leaving his new daughter home alone, he did have chores to do.

Speaking of Floral, she was probably about 8 months old and was developing fast despite her main diet consisting of mashed apples. She had been active too, often bouncing in place and babbling in what might pass as words if you dug too deep into it. Python awaited her first steps but had no idea when she should start walking.

What if she was meant to be walking earlier? What about speaking? Should she be on solid food? What if Python was failing and Poochen would come back to hate him and… Python choked on air and found his vision narrow and breaths shallow. He was having a panic attack.

Worries about his child had caused these more often than he was used to. He felt as if he could be failing as a father and Floral was going to hate him later on in her life. What if he got her killed in a world of hostile mobs who yearned for nothing more than destruction?

He had to bring himself out of this. He couldn’t be having a panic attack while his child slept upstairs. Thinking back to some techniques he had learned from some Hermitcraft friends, he found some wool in a chest and rubbed it to ground himself. Next was the breathing. In… and out…. In for five seconds, then out for five seconds.

He soon found himself calmed and back to Earth. Just in time, too. Floral started crying. Sighing and swallowing his anxeity, Python climbed the ladder and poked his head into Floral’s room. She was squirming about and screaming, tears running down her pale face.

Floral had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She looked oddly familiar but Python couldn’t quite place it. Python picked her up and rocked her gently in his arms, grabbing a bowl of mashed apples from a chest and feeding her. “There, there… It’s fine…” He hummed softly and focused on breathing deeply to calm himself and Floral. “Papa Py’s got you…”

**********

Python gently let go of Floral and watched her fall forward onto the soft grass, sneezing at a flower tickling her nose. “Aw, come on! You can get up!” Floral was almost a year old now. In fact, it was only a few days from her birthday. Python had tried his best to prepare, though his anxiety often took ahold of him.

Floral weakly lifted herself into a sitting position and babbled a random tune. Python set her back on her feet and took a step away as she struggled to balance herself. “Come on! Come to Papa!”


	4. Bloodclan Jay Au!

_Title: ???_

_Summary: It's in the story._

_Plot: Basically, Po3 with Jay in Bloodclan_

* * *

**Summary:** Destiny can be a tricky thing. Sometimes even items set in stone can be washed away by the raging tides of life. Leafpool is the first to tell you of this. She gave birth to her three kits early but found that one passed. Now with her truth out and one of the three gone, Starclan questions themselves before they notice that some of Firestar’s kin still remain in the old land. It’s up to one Starclan member to find the new cat and guide them to their true home. There’s a catch. Jay is blind and in a very disorganized Bloodclan!

**Prologue**

The wind was harsh and cold. Normally, cats would be on hunting patrols or marking their borders but the early winter had forced them into their dens to keep warm. A brown tabby molly waved her tail idly as she sorted herbs inside of her den. “Feverfew… Marigold… Yarrow…” She muttered as her paw grazed each pile.

“I need more catmint…” She stood up, wincing. Her gaze turned to her growing belly as her kits moved about. “Oh, can you guys calm down until it’s time?” She chuckled and began walking towards the exit of the gorge they called him. “Squirrelflight!” 

She happily mrreowed as a ginger molly with white paws came up and wound her body around her’s. “Leafpool, it’s nice to see you well!” 

Leafpool smiled and licked Squirrelflight’s forehead. “Same to you, sister. But I need catmint. Mind coming with me?” Squirrelflight nodded and licked her sister before going over to a large, brown, tabby tom.

She said a few things before bounding back to her sister and both starting their journey. Leafpool wound her way between trees and bushes as her sister leaped over what she could. Both came to a patch of the valuable herb. “This should help us come leafbare. Greencough can be deadly…” Leafpool nodded.

A pain hit her and made her gasp. Squirrelflight noticed this and helped her sister gather catmint. “Are the kits moving about?”

“I hope it’s just that…” She murmured back. “I’ve been having these aches all day and I’m worried that I might start kitting early…” 

“Do I need to get Brightheart?” Squirrelflight worriedly meowed. Her sister gasped and dug her claws into the soft forest floor. “Alright, I’m getting her. If your secret comes out...well, I’d rather have no medicine cat than be down a sister!” The ginger molly leapt into the undergrowth in the direction of camp.

Leafpool groaned and backed away from the catmint. Her amber eyes scanned the area and spotted a bush with a small hollow space in it. Best to shield herself from the winds. She crawled in and laid back, panting at her body contracting against itself. She was kitting.

“It’s a quarter moon early…” She whimpered out. The sharp scent of blood hit her nose, making her look around to identify the source. It was her! She was bleeding during an early kitting and now she was most likely going to die!

Her body worked against her best efforts to wait until her sister came back with Brightheart but her first kit had already been born by the time a gold and white molly with half of a face raced up with a bundle of herbs and Squirrelflight by her side.

“There’s already a lot of blood loss!” Brightheart hissed out as she set the herbs down. “Breathe, and concentrate!”

Brightheart worked hard, getting the first born to breathe and mewl out a cry for milk. “A girl! Now, the others…” She turned to Leafpool and placed a paw on her swollen belly. “Two more. One seems a little big… You can do this!” 

Both mollies coached the medicine cat through birth, even when the second got stuck for too long and almost passed. The final kit was born and Squirrelflight took to licking him to get him to breathe. The other two were a molly and tom. 

Leafpool looked to the third kit, who was a tom, and found Squirrelflight panicking. “I can’t get him to breathe!” Panic shot though the queen and she struggled to stand, collapsing quickly and whimpering. “I… I think he’s gone…”

Grief hit all three cats as hard as the cold winds hit the trees. They all remained silent as they debated how to handle the loss of the tom, especially with Leafpool knowing of the prophecy.  _ ‘There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws…’ _

Leafpool mewled like a lost kitten, her heart shattered at losing one of her kits and ruining the propechy because she was too stupid to tell her clan of her mistake… “I… want to at least name all three before we bury the tom…”

She licked the she cat, who was pitch black. “Hollykit.” Next was the large, golden tom. “Lionkit.” Last was the stillborn. “...Jaykit.” She rested her head on her paws and let her remaining litter suckle. “Take good care of my little Jaykit, Starclan…”

==========

Speckletail had passed away long ago. She had opted to remain in the old territories, even when Starclan left without her. Deep inside, she knew her Snowkit was still alive. She had gotten confirmation when she found him to be in a loose clan of rogue cats, some of which held collars with teeth embedded inside- Bloodclan.

The structure had changed quite a bit since Scourge passed. They had become far more clan like and Night, one of Scourge’s only daughters, now had a litter with Snowkit, who had been renamed to Ice. Speckletail was proud of her son. He was growing up so fast…

She perked her ears when a strange aura came around the tom of Ice’s litter, Jay. A voice echoed inside of her head as many whispers of many long passed cats.  _ ‘There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws.’ _

Images flashed in her mind of Leafpaw mourning a dead kit, Squirrelpaw explaining to the clan that her sister gave birth, Firestar panicking over the prophecy being ruined, and three grown cats with stars sparkling at their paws. When the images passed, Speckletail was left gasping for air and clawing at the ground before her.

“What was that?!” She looked around and spotted Oneye coming towards her, short of breath and a worried look upon her face. “You received the vision too?” Speckletail asked.

“Was coming to congratulate you on becoming a grandmother with Snowkit- Uhm… Ice, I mean… But, I got visions of their tom heading to a lake with the clans!”

“We thought we would not be the ones to deliver such messages but… I suppose it is 


	5. Untitled Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I abandoned this because i lost motivation. Feel free to pick it up and work with it

# Chapter 1

## Outline

  * Start w/narration
  * Taurtis wakes up in dirt tomb
  * Wtf where am i????
  * Hears voices
  * Digs out and meets hermits
  * Wtf??? Gets introduced to group
  * Taurtis left to wander
  * Mumbo offers to help; sure!
  * Taurtis finds fantasy district and goes EMPIRE
  * Mumbo wants to be near taurtis to help so he builds in fantasty district too
  * Cue water stuff; WHY SO MUCH WATER
  * False and Joe help out; mumbo gives tips for water base cuze he had water season 5 base
  * Mumbo builds orb; plans to make it giant floating garden; fantasy enough, right?
  * Taurtis gets message from X; ocean monument raiding!
  * HELL YEAH; OH FUCC DEATH
  * Taurtis dies a lot
  * While fighting mobs and getting ass kicked, Ex comes in and helps
  * Gives Taurtis good armor and flees
  * Oh okay???? Thanks
  * Taurtis questions how he got here but doesn’t regret it
  * Goes to bed
  * Dreams of Grian and Evo



## Story

Now, Taurtis is a lot of different things. He’s very disorganized, quite silly, extremely forgetful, and so much more. However, no matter what he may be, he is not stupid. He is far from. He lacks common sense, yeah, and seems to just not know what he’s doing, but that’s a given for anyone put in a spot he knows almost nothing about. That’s a given for a sheltered god who was sent out to discover the world and befriend mortals along the way. He isn’t stupid; just uninformed.

He becomes even more uninformed when he finds himself opening his eyes to pure darkness. Last he recalled, he had climbed into his hot air balloon build and fell asleep after a long day of building Taurtis Land. He sits up- or rather, tries to- and hits his head on something. Dirt? “Did Grian build another summoning platform again?” He muses softly to himself, knowing full well he will not get answers by just talking to nothing.

Hell, in Evo, Grian had been calling upon the gods for help with the experimental world when building the original summoning platform and Taurtis, his old friend, just happened to be the one who was sent to help the playful man. Grian was a demigod- more specifically, the Demigod of Mischief. Being the God of Learning, Taurtis blindly followed his half-mortal friend in hopes of learning new things. That… led to trouble, more often than not. Especially with the Watchers, who were simply ancient gods wanting to have fun with a few mortals.

He freezes when he hears voices. Who was here? He has no idea who these people were but he assumes maybe seeing their faces would help? Shrugging off the lingering effects of hitting his head only a few moments ago, he digs out of and climbs from his dirt tomb, freezing once again when spotting a massive group of brand new people. “Uh…” He can’t speak at this point.

His mind doesn’t want to work and he curses himself for it before forcing words to come out, though they do so awkwardly. “Hi! I’m Taurtis!” It sounds forced but the group just stares back at him. He is in his mortal form, right? Looking to his back, he blinks in happiness at seeing his wings gone. He doubts these mortals would want a god in their world.

He walks up to a man clad in sleek, green and grayish armor and extends his hand. “Hey!”

“Oh, uh. Hey.” The man shakes his hand. “I’m Xisuma. Nice seeing a new member, even if you did climb out of a grave of sorts.” He chuckles and gestures to the group. “We have a lot of members but feel free to get to know them on your own time. It’s pretty overwhelming to meet them all at once, if others’ experiences are anything to go by.” He glances at a red creeper in a suit, who jumps and makes the others chuckle.

“Alright! So, uh. One question.” Taurtis takes a step away to observe the group, brown eyes falling upon everyone for a few seconds each. “Where am I?”

The group has varying reactions, though all are some form of shock or amusement. Xisuma chuckles awkwardly but only shakes his head and Taurtis can see the smile in his eyes despite his helmet being in the way of most of his face. “You’re on Hermitcraft. People come here to build… play pranks… and just escape from their past.”

Wait, _what_? Escape from their past? That gets Taurtis a little excited. In all honesty, he never wanted to be a god. He just wants to be a mortal who loves to learn about new things. Immortality was boring and the same powers over and over again got tiring after a while. Since only Grian knew he was a god and the demigod was nowhere to be found, he could live as a mortal! “That’s really cool! So, uh…”

He chuckles and looks to the full group. “I have no idea what I’m doing. Can someone help?” He asks, eyes falling upon a man in a suit with dark hair and a rather nice mustache.

“I will. I know what it’s like to be the new guy and it’s scary sometimes.” He smiles and walks to Taurtis, extending a hand. “Mumbo Jumbo. My friend over there is Iskall,” He states, nodding towards a man with a mechanical eye and ragged looking clothes, “-and we were talking about forming a team together. You can join if you want. It’ll be nice to have a trio of friends.” Mumbo smiles and Taurtis finds himself grinning in response.

He already had a friend? God, this would be fun! “Alright. So, I guess I need a tour?” Mumbo nods and begins leading him around the server, Iskall quick to follow. Xisuma waves to the trio as the group splits from each other. “So, where to first?”

\---

To say Taurtis has had an eventful day so far is an understatement, to say the least. Well, might as well say the least, for his day was mostly drowning and getting attacked by Drowned. He had come across the ocean that was part of the fantasy district and his first thought was to recreate the Grian Empire, but better; a Taurtis Empire, if you would. He wanted to be able to laugh in the demigod’s face and say to him “I built something cool!” Of course, this was all metaphorically. He has no idea where Grian is if he is entirely honest.

Jumping up from his bed for the 21st time this day, he notices Mumbo walking towards him. “Need help?” His smile is soft and caring, making Taurtis believe that, somewhere, in some alternate timeline, he would have made good friends with Grian. He jerks himself from his wandering mind and nods. Mumbo takes out some sand and begins asking Taurtis to help place it in certain areas. It’s calming to place sand and break it down to create an open space in the water.

Neither of them expected the water to come crashing back down once they had removed only a stack of two of sand from the edge, washing them into the side of the coast and forcing both to the sandy shore. Taurtis coughs up water before hearing laughter; peeved at being mocked, he looks up to see a woman with blonde hair and goggles laughing herself silly.

“Mumbo, you big spoon! 1.13 changed water mechanics!” She cackles loudly and jumps from her tower, shaking off the pain of the fall easily and walking over to the duo. “What you want to do is set glass or sugar cane on the edges so water doesn’t come rushing back in. I think it looks really nice, if I’m honest.”

“Can you help?” Taurtis asks a little too eagerly, making the woman jump. “Uh… please… uh… What’s your name?”

“False. Here, let me show you two how it’s done,” she teases as she walks over and begins working, placing dirt, sand, and sugar cane. Taurtis eagerly watches for a while and sometimes gives design guidance- it is his base, after all- before hearing his communicator ping.

“Oh, that Xisuma guy is raiding a double ocean monument?” Taurtis becomes confused after reading the message before Mumbo speaks up.

“We can put this on hold, if you want. Since you’re new, it might be a good idea to go with him and learn some new mechanics!” Mumbo grins and waves to False, who is coming up from the ocean floor for a break and some air. “Taurtis is going to take a break. I’ll help him out later. I… actually have an idea for a base in the fantasy district, if I’m honest.”

Taurtis smiles and waves to his new friends, rushing to find Xisuma despite not knowing where he is. Ah, he’d find out later. After all, that was a part of learning!

\---

Part of the learning process is making mistakes. Part of the learning process is accepting those mistakes. Part of the learning process is taking what you’ve learned and applying it. What’s not part of the learning process is dying 27 times to Guardians as you try to grab the gold in the middle! Taurtis groans as he sits up in his respawn bed, now just deciding to watch the admin finish his raid of the glitched monument. However, he quickly decides that he doesn’t really want to wait and watch someone else succeed where even a god-like himself couldn’t so he messages Xisuma that he had fun and jumps into his boat, taking off back to the mainland.

His entire body hurts and he has to remember that he isn’t used to dying so much. He often kept to himself on Evo or had Grian or the others to help. Now he feels discouraged at even being here. Why was he even here in the first place? How did he get here and what was Evo like without him?

He sighs and slows down his rowing, not quite aware of the screeches above him until a phantom latches itself onto his back and sinks its fangs in, making him scream. He’s far enough away from everybody that he decides to use his god powers to be rid of the nasty insomnia pests!

Taurtis’s hands glow orange before he claps them together, the phantoms screeching as they burn alive. The magic dissipates and Taurtis hums, happy with himself. He has to remind himself to not do that in front of others but, otherwise, he’ll be fine doing it on his own.

He rows full speed again while he hums a soft tune. As much as he wants to think about Evo and his friends, he wants to focus on Hermitcraft. He wants to be able to enjoy his time here. Who cares how he got here? Who cares why? He has new friends and they like him!

Now, Taurtis isn’t stupid. He is a little scatterbrained and sometimes doesn’t quite think straight. He can’t always keep track of what’s going on and often loses track of what he was doing. That’s why he doesn’t notice the phantom he missed, nor the man with red eyes on shore aiming a bow at the said phantom. He does notice when an arrow flies just inches from his head and takes down the winged mob in one hit. He’s too frozen to even scream, heart racing as he realizes that he just almost died again.

“Well, don’t just fucking sit there! Row to shore!” The man hisses out; he’s albino, which is interesting in its own right, never mind the dented red armor he is wearing and massive scars across what is visible of his face. Shaking it off, Taurtis obeys.

“Well, hello!” He hums out with delight as he climbs onto land. The man only gives him an annoyed look before he shoves some iron armor into Taurtis’s hands, much to the new Hermit’s surprise.

“I got tired of your damn death message in the chat so much. You’re not even wearing armor!” The man groans and leans on one foot, arms crossed. “Evil Xisuma. You must be the new guy.” He turns and walks away. “Don’t forget it was me who helped you! I’ll need your enrollment later! I’m sure someone of _your_ _power_ could help.”

Taurtis slowly blinks. What a strange man… He decides he needs sleep so he begins his walk home, avoiding any mobs he can. He honestly has no idea where he is but… That’s another problem. He just needs to survive the night. Or, well, craft a bed. Either is fine, as long as he doesn’t die even more.

\---

_“Think we can do it, Taurtis?” Grian’s grin stands out brightly in the darkness as they search for the next clue to the update portal, his feathers ruffling in excitement._

_“Of course! I mean… I have no idea what I’m doing but we can!” Taurtis chuckles and watches his friend make his way down into the cave the Watchers had set up. Taurtis follows quickly due to not wanting to be left behind._

_“Man, lucky that we have a demigod and a god on Evo! We’re an unstoppable team!” Grian lets magic flow from his fingertips and fades away into small sparkles. “Hell, if we ever get free of Evo, we need to form a prank team!”_

_“Might I remind you that you’re the one with the mischief affiliation?” Taurtis stops and chuckles. “Besides, I want to stay here with you. It’s fun to learn the history of the world of Minecraft and relive it just by existing!” Taurtis grins at his shorter friend._

_“…Well, whatever happens, let’s stick together! Promise?”_

_“I promise that we’ll never be apart, Grian.”_

# Chapter 2

## Outline

  * Taurtis is building; loves his new empire
  * Slaps a giant T on it and tries to build his face; doesn’t work
  * False gives him tips and pointers; awesome friend
  * Mumbo asks for help w/floating garden sphere
  * Taurtis decides to help and is surprised at the size of it
  * THIS IS MEANT TO BE A STARTING BASE???
  * Mumbo adds onto starter treehouse to hold sphere
  * Taurtis is excited; mumbo helps w/taurtis’s base
  * Empire looks great; T makes mob farm; mumbo improves it
  * A redstone mob farm! T wants to know more about redstone
  * Mumbo is happy to teach but x or tango might know more?
  * Sure; off to find tango
  * Ohfucc is that a volcano? Goes inside
  * Mets scar, who is happy
  * TEACH ME YOUR SECRETS VOLCANO MAN
  * Okay fine; gives basic tarrforming lesson
  * Taurtis gets bored and notices name tag in inventory; oh right got it as loot
  * Gets idea; once scar is done, Taurtis discusses tag game with him
  * Sounds fun! I’ll help out, T
  * Sweet! Make rules
  * OHRIGHT I FORGOT ABOUT TANGO
  * T rushes to find Tango but ends up tagging him and starts game
  * No idea wtf he just started



## Story

The sun warms the ocean and turns Taurtis’s skin slightly red as he works on placing quartz pillars. Quite an expensive block for a simple base but Taurtis knows that it’ll be worth the brownie points! False is on the other end of the giant rectangle that will become the Taurtis Empire. She’s been helping him out; he’d have to do something for her later. Right now, both were on the final bits of quartz pillars for the outer shell.

Looking at all of the light blue stained glass, Taurtis is reminded that Mumbo is a massive help and he needs to do something for the redstoner one day. He looks up to the tree Mumbo is building with Scar’s help, a giant orb nestled in the branches. Taurtis quietly wonders what Mumbo is doing exactly but he shoves it aside to jump down into his base, grunting at the bit of damage he takes.

“Hey, False!” Taurtis grins and watches her jump down. Both are done with the shell of the base and now it’s up to the new hermit to decorate it. He’s not the best at building but he doesn’t mind. He wants to do something that’ll showcase that this is _his_ empire and only his! “How much quartz do you have left?”

“I’m out.” She shrugs. “Why?”

“It’s okay. I’ll use white concrete. It’ll probably look better, anyways!” He smiles and runs to his crafting table, grabbing some gravel and sand along the way plus bone meal. “I only need a few pieces!” He is aware of False watching him as he makes the powder into actual concrete using a pond in his base. It’s connected to a small waterfall leading to the ocean, thus causing fish to sometimes swim into it and, more often, a dolphin.

He’s done converting it quickly- it’s only 8 pieces- and pillars up using dirt to build a ‘T’ on the side of the staircase leading from the land to the bottom of the base. “There. Taurtis Empire!” Those words send a pang of guilt through his heart and he momentarily questions why he’s so… sad? That’s not the word but whatever. He’s in a new place and he should be happy!


End file.
